


Left, then Down

by firebirdphoenixxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Prison, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx
Summary: Ranboo is on a walk with Tubbo, when he realizes something is wrong with the compass around his neck.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Left, then Down

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHH so before i posted this bitch boy just HAD to be revived, I feel like it's outdated now but i hope you guys enjoy! This is my first time writing anything from the DreamSMP, so I hope i did the fandom justice <3

“And we’ll have a restaurant, and slot machines, and an indoor pool-”

Ranboo can’t help but laugh. He and Tubbo had only just started the construction on their hotel, and the other boy was already spurting out ideas faster than Ranboo could process them. 

He examines Tubbo as he talks. The older boy was wearing a clean green shirt, collar somehow perfectly folded, and the sleeves were moving around as he enthusiastically gave Ranboo more ideas. His sword was sheathed behind his back, and overlapping the band of the sheath was a chain pendant, with a compass hanging off the end. 

What a Compass, Ranboo thinks to himself. It was no average tool, as most compasses were. The thin, delicate glass covering the needle was iridescent- when the light hit it at a certain angle, it glowed a mysterious purple. And unlike other compasses, it didn’t point towards the owner’s home. Rather, it pointed towards Tubbo’s best friend, his other half.

Tommy. 

The compass was currently pointed south, and Ranboo felt a pitfall in his stomach. The prison. That’s where Tommy is right now, stuck behind walls of lava and unbreakable walls. Stuck with Dream. Ranboo shudders. It was a horrible thing to imagine- especially for Tommy. It had already been a week- how much longer could he possibly suffer in there?

He sighs. He’ll be alright. Security is top notch at the prison, and Sam would never let Tommy get hurt.

Ranboo shakes himself out of his own thoughts, and looks over to see a worried expression etched onto his friend’s face.

“Are you alright? You seemed pretty lost for a minute there-” Tubbo starts, concern laced into his voice.

Ranboo ponders what to say, and decides on a half truth. “Just worrying about things out of my control. My head is a bit cluttered at the moment.”

Tubbo furrows his eyebrows in thought, and after a moment he lights up. “Do you want to go for a walk? It’s beautiful out tonight, and we were planning on stopping construction for now anyways, yeah?”

Ranboo lets an easy smile fall onto his face. “Sure, I’d like that.”

It was, as Tubbo said, a beautiful night. The sky glittered with stars, and the moon was full, casting rays of silver light onto the world below. The dirt under their feet was soft, and the grass tickled their ankles as they walked through the open field. 

Ranboo looks around, and feels his stomach tighten when he looks to his left. There, the moonlight harshly lit the cold, unforgiving walls of an all too familiar structure- the prison. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

He snaps back into the present, facing his friend’s once again worried eyes. He sighs, and decides on honesty. “Do you think he’s alright?”

Tubbo’s expression changes to one of uncertainty, but he speaks as if he never doubted his answer. “The big man? He’s just fine, Ranboo.”

When he isn’t immediately reassured, Tubbo moves in front of him and places both of his hands onto Ranboo’s shoulders. “He’s going to get out of there, alright? He’s gonna come out and be back to his normal self, insulting our hotel and causing havoc. Have I told you about the time we-”

Ranboo wasn’t paying attention anymore. He let himself tune out Tubbo with a smile plastered on his face, and began to examine around him. Tubbo’s shirt was still somehow miraculously clean, and the compass dangled around his neck on its silver chain-

Wait, Ranboo thought. The prison is on Tubbo’s right...why is the compass facing down? 

“Ranboo? Are you seriously worried about Tommy still? I just told you, he’s-”

“Tubbo.” 

His friend stops, taken aback by his friend’s sudden serious tone. They lock eyes, and Ranboo carefully takes the chain off of Tubbo’s neck, and hands it to him, the compass pointing away from the prison. “Tubbo…”

Tubbo looks at the compass in confusion. “What’re you-” 

His voice dies in his throat when he realizes what Ranboo is referring to. He laughs softly. “I’m sure it’s just a weird magnetic field thing, it’ll fix itself, hang on.”

He uses the bottom of his palm to smack the compass lightly. When it doesn't work, he tries again, and again, until he’s repeatedly slapping the compass in desperation, looking for a reassurance Ranboo suspects will never come. The sight was too much for him, he can’t watch his friend go through desperate denial. He scans around, looking something else to focus on-

His eyes lock on the entrance to the prison, where a figure was walking out. He starts to walk in that direction, filled with relief that Tommy is okay and out of the prison and-

As he gets closer, his relief changes to confusion. Instead of a tall, blonde boy, a man with green hair is standing near the doorway, in full netherite armor except for a helmet.

“Sam.”

The man hears Ranboo, and he looks up. Tubbo looks up at Ranboo’s words as well, and runs towards Sam. Desperate to keep up, the other boy runs after his friend. When they stop, he looks at Sam. Every other time he had seen him, he’d been a true secret keeper- an expression of solemnity, of neutrality. But tonight was different. Tonight, Sam looks distressed and upset. On the verge of tears, Ranboo guesses as the pit in his stomach increased tenfold.

The three sit in silence for a minute, the cold air filling their lungs. This silence is broken by a small, cracked voice. 

“Where’s Tommy?”

These words were enough to break Sam. A single tear slips down his face, and his voice is equally as broken as Tubbo’s.

“I’m so sorry…”

Tubbo’s hand goes limp, and the compass in his hand slips out of his reach. In almost slow motion, Ranboo watches the glass hit the ground, consequently shattering into a million pieces. 

Hesitantly, Ranboo locks eyes with Sam again. “Why didn’t you save him?”

“I didn’t...I didn’t think Dream would actually…” Sam chokes. “I thought everything would be alright…”

Ranboo can’t think of how to respond, and eventually he does the only thing he can. He cries.

As they fall from his eyes, his tears softly hiss as they hit his face. But he doesn’t care. He was too numb to care. 

Sam closes his eyes. “I’m sorry-”

Ranboo places a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. The boy was frozen, his eyes glossy, tears threatening to spill down his face. 

“Tubbo, c’mon, get up.” Ranboo pleads, trying to pull up his friend. 

Sam reaches out his hand to help, but Ranboo slaps it away. “You’ve done enough, Sam.”

After a while, he finally manages to pick Tubbo up, and Sam’s words die in his throat as they turn away. And as Ranboo turns his back, scars forming under his eyes, one thought echoes through his mind on loop.

_Your fault, your fault, your fault._

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! I hope you guys liked it, i was planning on posting more works from the SMP, let me know if I should make it a collection? Thanks!


End file.
